


If I can heal you, I will

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Grounder Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and the rest of the 12 nations are at peace after fighting the Mountain Men. The commander lives quietly in Polis. One night she hears a scream and finds a beautiful damsel in need. In this story Clarke is not from Skaikru and none of the sky people besides Clarke are in it. Can Lexa fix her and teach her about love? </p><p>The au where Lexa finds Clarke in desperate need of help and does her utmost to save her soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Finished.

Lexa walked through the dirt and cobbled streets of Polis, her hood pulled fully over hiding her face from spectators. As Commander she would usually have a little entourage of children following not so discretely behind, or the occasional citizen gifting her for all she’s done. With the war against the Mountain Men over and the Coalition still going strong- including the Ice Nation; times were peaceful. Lexa was able to wake every morning with a seemingly smaller amount of dread than the day before. Ever since becoming the Heda, Lexa has seen her share of death and killed her own share, but when the grounders took down the mountain- she essentially wiped out an entire population. Pure genocide, for the greater cause. Now in the mornings before her eyes open, she sometimes hears the screaming of innocent children and families, but when she opens them she’s met with the smiling, grateful faces of her people and that makes it worth the weight. She feasts on fresh, grown food from the fields nearby and after eating goes to harvest in those same lands. Every day the sun beats down, darkening her olive-ebony tanned skin and leaving fresh air in her lungs. Today had been tiresome, she heaved load after load of corn, cabbage, carrots, any vegetable that grew in the soil. She sparred with groups of warrior children and met with Indra to discuss any clan uprisings.  
  
Once she’d been relieved of any hindering worries, Lexa had hung up her day-armor and donned these peasant clothes. Not that they were ragged and dirty, just dark grey and void of any identity. The moon shone through the many houses and huts that threatened to block the starlight and made for a beautiful dim lit walk. Lexa took back streets and small alleys to avoid running into any citizens who could recognize her, she wanted this time to herself. Now as she walked her hidden paths, running her hand along the mud brick of the homes there- a blood curdling scream interrupted her serene silence. She froze, then on instinct began moving toward the echo. Right on cue, another scream sliced through the air and Lexa ran faster, tracing the sound to its source. Almost palpable in desperation, Lexa felt herself worry for this screaming woman. Any other kind of yelling woman she can handle, especially if she’s the reason they scream. A pained gut feeling though tells her this time is not a good sound.  
  
Being the Commander, it is her duty to protect her people. With that thought she stiffened her resolve as she kicked in a dingy door to an even dingier hut. Upon forcing the door open she sees a man bent over an open fire, teasing a branding poker into the flames, trousers at his ankles. The man was burly and from what she could smell, very intoxicated. Lexa peered around the hut, trying to decipher who could be making those god awful, heart wrenching screams. The oblivious guy still had not seen Lexa in his drunken stupor so he continued humming and watching the poker glow hotter. Lexa finally saw a small cot in the corner of the room, draped in furs with a shaking body wrapped inside. She heard soft whimpers and shallow breathing, but the figure made no effort to rise and get themselves away from this troubling mess. Lexa realized this crying girl must have resigned herself to this fate. That thought again sent a pang through her chest and she closed in on the man.  
  
She pulled her glinting, ebony dagger from her boot and announced herself as she reached the towering shadow. “I am your Commander,” she started; startling the man and he dropped the poker into the embers. His glazed over eyes showed recognition, as he stared back. “You will tell me why this woman screams.” She demanded, her jaw clenched and eyes showing nothing but the reflection of a burning fire. The man gulped audibly and looked to his prize, licking his lips.  
  
“Heda, a caravan was selling girls for coin and I bought this one. It has yellow hair and pale skin.” He smiled viciously. “She’s quite the screamer, I guess she did not want me and now I am going to punish her for unworthiness.” The hulking ale-reeking beast stated as if she were simply one of his companions, ready to indulge in the fun. Her jaw clenched harder at the vulgarity of this man. Lexa had to remind herself not to cut his throat right then.  
  
She began towards the cot for inspection of this pale haired maiden. The beastly man lumbered towards her too, pulling off a heavy fur and revealing his purchase. “You may act as you’d please, Heda.” He grinned and reached for her legs, spreading them carelessly for them to see. Lexa seethed with disrespect and anger, grabbing the brute’s wrist and throwing his drunk self to the ground. Her dagger hilt came down after, bashing his head rendering him unconscious. Lexa breathed deeply as she looked to the girl, now looking back at her. She was gaunt and beaten, tears poured from her bright eyes and jaw trembling from the contact. She sat slowly onto the cot to have a better view and try to calm her. The girl jumped and cowered, curling into herself the most she could. Lexa barely heard what she said. “Please… don’t touch me, I beg you.” A tiny, raspy voice pleaded.  
  
Lexa felt her heart swell and she couldn’t help but feel responsible for the poor girl. “I would never dare touch you without your permission. Did this man do so? Is that why I heard your screams?” She questioned meaningfully, prodding the curled human gently. After what seemed like an eternity, the girl sighed deeply and shifted to look at the Commander.  
  
“Yes. He came in smelling of ale and I could not stop him,” she sobbed once, “I shouldn’t have screamed. I am sorry to disrupt Heda.” She held herself tightly again, looking ashamed. Lexa saw the darkest ocean in her eyes, as well despair and guilt.  
  
“If you did not scream, he would be hurting you now.” She paused, anger coursing through her again. “I will not allow that. Is that what you want? Instead of me being here?” Lexa raised herself up, suddenly unsure if this girl would let her help. Then a hand gripped her wrist limply, but with intent and Lexa looked to her. As quick as she’d grabbed on she let go, ripping her arm back to herself with wide eyes.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry- I’m so sorry Commander I shouldn’t have grabbed you.” She rushed out hastily. “But please, I don’t want you to go.” The small girl admitted. She tried to sit up then, chest heaving with exertion of breath and effort. Lexa could see the sheer muscles in her arms shake and she reached for her.  
  
“Do not apologize. I will take you to my home for proper care, if you’ll allow me that is.” Lexa watched as the girl nodded slowly, climbing to her feet and began wrapping a wool blanket around her. She was confused by this and the girl must have noticed because she explained.  
  
“I have no clothing. We were sold bare so suitors knew how we looked.” The blonde stated bashfully, looking to the floor in embarrassment. Lexa felt her emotions threaten to take over again, so she clenched her jaw and extended her hand in grace.  
  
“I would like to take you with me now so you may begin to be treated as you deserve.” Lexa couldn’t help but notice how stunning she was in the firelight. Dirty light hair hanging limply, golden in color. Fair skin, pale blue eyes with a now calming tide behind them. She held her blanket to her body in modesty, but it did little except accentuate her small curves more, even if her bones protruded slightly. Lexa vowed to make her smile one day. The girl very hesitantly took the Commanders hand and bowed her head. Lexa frowned immediately.  
  
“There is no need for that, really.” Ignoring the confused eyes, Lexa turned past the fallen drunk of a man and began to guide this angel out of the dark.  
Walking through the back streets again, she couldn’t help but run through conversations in her head to have. She found herself wanting to talk to this girl more and learn everything about her. She decided on asking for a name.  
“Is there anything I may call you, opposed to the golden haired princess that comes to mind?” Lexa bit her lip, unsure if this girl was beyond her repair. The blonde reddened in the moonlight and scoffed ever so.  
  
“Commander, I am not the princess here. Only you are.” She said matter-of-factly. “My name is Clarke, if you want to call me something.” She had let Lexa’s hand drop as she bowed her head respectfully, again. Lexa now shook her head and stopped walking, taking up the small hand of the timid girl again. She brought her hand close to her lips as she spoke.  
  
“Clarke, I will do all I can to heal your soul. I won’t allow you to hurt any longer. You are a Princess and you should not have been in that caravan. Ever. I will find it and burn it the ground after releasing any other women. Do you believe me?” Lexa asked in a small voice, trying to reassure the girl and very gently kissed the knuckles of her hand. The blonde breathed in sharply and stared at Lexa in disbelief. She then nodded once, holding eye contact with those dark green forests. The Commander simply squeezed her hand softly in response and continued leading the pair back to her home.


	2. To trust or not to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes it to the Commanders home and is made to clean herself up. She can't decide if she should trust her or not, but she hopes she can.

Once they entered inside the Commanders home, Clarke immediately felt smaller and inferior. Mostly luxurious furs of all shapes and sizes covered the walls. Animal bones and antlers painted in gold leaf makeup a throne in the center. As they walked in, Lexa took her seat and called for her help. A young girl came right in, bowing to her Heda and awaiting an order.  
  
“Gemma, prepare a hot bath and a meal, as well clothing for my company. You will refrain from placing your hands on her in anyway. If I hear trouble from anyone about this, I will know who let them see. Be discrete.” Lexa’s voice was cold as she commanded the order, quickly the young girl bowed and motioned for Clarke to follow. Clarke swallowed thickly, looking to the floor as she moved after the girl. The Commander could be shamed if I am seen, she thought, her heart panging slightly. She avoided the green staring eyes as they left the room.  
  
The young girl, Gemma, made no attempt at conversation as she led her through corridors and down halls. Eventually they came to a stop outside a big double door and she went into the room, returning after some minutes.  
  
“Please, take your time in the bath and when you are finished I will be here with clothes ready to take you to your room.” The girl ushered her inside, not touching her, just motioning and closed the door behind her.  
  
In minutes Clarke was soaked inside a scalding tub, reveling in the rose scented water. Her body ached painfully from the unwanted assault earlier and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as she cleaned herself. She tried her hardest to make herself believe the Commander wouldn’t hurt her, but not much could be said for weak girl who was nothing but a sex slave compared to a ruthless leader. Clarke shoved the thought aside, choosing hope over probable reality. Clarke rinsed dirt from her hair and her yellow locks became even paler, smelling of spring flowers. Slowly she rose from the tub, careful to dry herself with furs in order to not make a mess.  
  
She opened the door and sure enough Gemma was indeed waiting for her, a stockpile of clothes in her hands. She motions for Clarke to follow her, still wrapped in a fur, as they descend down the corridor. Hushed voices came from all directions, smells of different food and soups lingered in the air. Clarke wondered how many people live in the Commanders home. They come to a stop outside a door at the very end of a hall, a glow peeked out underneath from the burning candles inside.  
  
“You may stay here. Heda will arrive soon, so eat something and dress yourself. Please do not open the door or enter the balcony, you are not to be seen yet.”  
  
With that Gemma handed off the clothes to Clarke as she entered the room. It was nothing extravagant, but it made her feel small again anyway. There was a simple chandelier made of antlers hanging in the center, candles all lit. A big fur rug that covered the floor. A small bowed couch in the corner draped in brown furs and a modest sized bed near the doors to a balcony she assumed. A fire place was next to the door, unlit. She then remembered the Commander would be coming back soon, so she hurried to dress herself.  
  
Clarke pulled on a dark blue, loose tunic and pleated, black tight pants. She wrapped her hair up in a bandana like cloth to keep the hair off her neck. As she looked into a full length body mirror, she gasped at her reflection. It’d been so long since she’d seen herself. She had lost so much weight, her bones stuck out unnaturally. Her legs were small and toned from exertion, her thighs didn’t touch and her hip bones were sharp. Even her chest had become smaller, but looking at herself she thought it fit her. She felt small. She’d been a slave for 410 long days and nights. She remembered everything about the men who broke into her home and smashed her father’s skull when he tried stopping them from taking Clarkes innocence. She remembered being kept in animal cages, while all kinds of men leered at her. Now here she was, in the home of the Commander who watched over thousands of people and 12 different nations. Clarke sighed heavily, her chest aching and she began to cry. She moved to the corner of the room to hide behind the small couch and quell the out of place feeling. As her breaths became erratic, she saw her door open and a girl stepped in. No, not just a girl, the Commander.


	3. Call me Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry about it.

Lexa sat in her throne and watched the blonde follow out the help. She couldn’t get her to look at her since they had walked into her home. She’d watched Clarke look around, taking in the royal décor and she promptly looked to the floor, not looking back up. I am the leader of 12 nations, why should I care what this girl thinks? She thought. Because she isn’t just a girl, her brain supplied for her. Lexa felt a pang in her chest and thought for a second maybe it would have been best had she not saved her, or at least not brought her back with her. She had not felt her own heart ache in so long she assumed it had gone cold, but with these newfound feelings inside her she worried for what it meant.  
  
The last time she’d felt such a desire to know someone, was with Costia. Her hazel-eyed, dark skinned lover whom Lexa let wholly in. When Costia was taken by Nia, the Queen of the Ice Nation, she’d known then she wouldn’t see her again and vowed to never let herself hurt so badly. Love is weakness, her own motto. When she received Costia's head in a box, without a thought Lexa invaded the Ice Nation and slain Nia mercilessly, cutting off her head in retaliation; spewing her crimson blood everywhere and watching the life leave her eyes. She forced the Ice citizens to bow to her, their true Heda and slaughtered any and all who opposed her. By the end of her ruthless, brutal invasion her coalition was forged stronger with the new additions and she herself was left heartless. Yet here she is, years later and her heart pounding with nothing but blue eyes in her thoughts.  
  
Lexa decided to retire to her room to dress for bed before checking on Clarke. She knew there were many servants around the home, any of whom could alert Indra, her general, to the intruder. Lexa was unsure of how to announce her new housemate. She knew Indra would not take kindly to a slave girl in the Commanders quarters, but she was not just a slave girl. Lexa planned on teaching her skills, like fighting and foraging, how to act in a grounder city and she would teach her how to be human. Well, remind her how. She knew Clarke thought lowly of herself after what she’d been through and Lexa wanted nothing more than to take that self-hatred away.  
  
As she untangled her many braids, running her hand through her long silky hair she pulled on a loose tunic and bed shorts. She paced around her large, well lit room deciding how to approach this situation. Surely nobody would argue with her wanting to keep the girl around, but Lexa couldn’t help but feel like someone may still take her away. She wanted the blonde to stay with her, for the rest of their days and she wanted to make her happy, despite herself. Lexa knew she could easily punish anybody who challenged her, so she let the thought go and decided to check on the girl.  
  
Lexa made her way to the less luxurious rooms on the upper level, maintaining zero contact with those in her home. Once she’d climbed the last step she was able to hear weeping. Clear as daylight to those listening, but muffled cries to any who didn’t know there was a broken soul around. She found herself following the sad sounds until she stood outside the door to Clarke’s room. She listened intently for any signs of trouble, but heard nothing except trembling intakes of air. Slowly she made herself open the door, peering in for the blonde. No sight of Clarke was in the room, her bed untouched and the fireplace unlit, even the food tray was full. Lexa figured she was hiding and that made her feel awful. “Clarke.” She whispered softly, hearing no reply. The breaths lessened just so. She shuffled into the room a few more steps, letting the door close and saw a ruffle of blonde hair in the corner.  
  
Lexa made her way over slowly, sliding onto the floor next to the side the girl hid behind. She did not want to scare her, Lexa only wanted to hear her angelic voice again. She tried again after a few minutes of quiet. “I will not hurt you. I meant what I said, Clarke.” The girl paused her crying and slowly shifted then to sit in front of Lexa. Her blue eyes bore into Lexa’s green and she suddenly felt maybe she should not be here just yet. “I can leave you, but I feel I need to tell you some things. Tomorrow at daybreak, perhaps I can show you Polis and you can begin to let go of your past. I work in the fields, maybe you will join me. I uh- I hope you’d like to be around me. I will protect you, Clarke.” She swallowed then, feeling slightly abashed. She ran her through her hand and stood to leave. “You must be exhausted. I apologize for intruding. I hope to help you feel better-” Clarke interrupted then, speaking in a tiny voice.  
  
“Commander,” She rose now too to meet her height. “Thank you for what you’ve done.” Clarke quickly leaned in before Lexa could even think and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek. Lexa’s ears beat red as she swallowed a smile, allowing Clarke to be so close to her.  
  
“You may call me Lexa.” She whispered. “You’re welcome, Clarke.” She grinned shyly now, backing away from the blonde a step. Lexa’s heart was racing and cheek still burning from Clarke’s lips on her skin. “Please sleep well. Gemma is across the hall and I am not far if you call to me; I will hear you.” Lexa watched Clarke nod and she went to lay in the made up bed, sighing sleepily. As Lexa turned to leave, hiding her victorious smile, she heard Clarke whisper once more.  
  
“Goodnight Lexa.”


	4. Healing a physical wound takes healing of the heart too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra shows her mean side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, is there really a good side to Indra tho? Not in my stories.

As soon as Clarke laid down to sleep, her body succumbed fully to exhaustion. She dreamt of nothing, waking up only once expecting to find herself still in a cage. After remembering where she was, she fell back asleep- just to be ripped away from her slumber mere hours later. She heard a booming voice yelling “what is this!” and felt hands digging into her skin, forcefully dragging her from the room. Clarke managed to open her eyes and was met with the back of a grounder woman with dark skin and even darker short hair.  
  
“Wait please-” Clarke tried explaining but the woman lifted her higher by her hair and brought the hilt of a dagger onto her face, blood exploding from her nose.  
  
“You will not speak to me invader.” The woman hissed and continued dragging her down the stairs and through the Commanders home. They past the throne, banging Clarke’s ankle upon it as she flailed and the grounder kicked open the front doors, tossing Clarke into the street. She fell on her back with a sickening thud. “Drag her to the cages, beat her senseless.” She heard through her haze. Clarke’s mind was reeling, her body now aching and winded.  
  
She was then grabbed again by her hair and pulled through the streets of Polis by a brute of a grounder. It must have been before the city truly awoke because the sky was still grey with sleep and besides the three of them, nobody saw the commotion. Surely her stained blood trail following their wake would alert the city that something happened. After what felt like hours but was only minutes, the blonde found herself being thrown and locked into a cage. Smaller than any she’d ever inhabited. Feeling bloody, worthless and betrayed, she figured it best to stay silent. After all, who would care if a slave girl was in an animal cage? Clarke told herself the Commander would not.  
  
The grounder who was ordered to beat her stared in disdain, muttering under his breath. “Jus drein jus daun.” Blood must have blood. Clarke had not spilled blood though, they spilled hers! She fought back tears as he looked at her, disgusted. He picked up a leather whip and began lashing her through the cage. A few attempts later, he’d only managed one good slash that made it through the bars and cut her skin. After a few more undamaging tries, he opened her cage and let her tumble to the ground, whipping her now at a furious pace.  
Within seconds she was writhing and screaming in a pool of blood and shredded skin. People of Polis began opening their doors, hardly glancing her way as they started towards the market to begin their day. A small child walked up to Clarke’s curled body and bent over her, staring with hate in his eyes. He whispered horrible things and proceeded to stomp her head, once-twice- darkness.

  


 

  


Clarke felt warm breath cascading down her forehead and a gentle hand brush hair out of her face. Her body ached and her flesh felt like it had been burned. She wanted desperately to open her eyes but as she tried moving to sit up she groaned and gasped sharply at the exponential pain that shot through her torso. “No Clarke. You must rest more.” Lexa spoke sweetly into her ear, as she firmly held the blonde in place. She stroked her cheek softly and Clarke sighed into her touch. She didn’t see Lexa’s little smile.  
  
“What am I doing here Lexa?” She asked a raspy voice, still laying with her eyes closed. “Your second sentenced me—”  
  
“Indra is not the Commander. Only I can sentence. She had no right to take you from my home and hurt you.” Lexa leaned closer to the girl, touching her face gently again. “I have dealt with her, the grounder who obeyed her and the insolent child who did this.” Lexa said as she pressed a thumb to Clarke’s head, at the split skin from the boy’s feet stepping on her. Clarke gasped at the contact with her wound and opened her eyes only to let tears pour out. “Clarke, look at me.” The Commander ordered in a soft voice. The blonde willed her eyes to open again, only to be met with the blown pupils of her Heda staring at her with so much tenderness and care in her eyes. Seeing Lexa so vulnerable made Clarke want to cry more.  
  
“Why—why are you treating me like this? Lexa you’re the Commander. I’m a slave.” She admitted, ignoring the frown on Lexa’s face and closing her eyes again to curl into herself. She didn’t see Lexa wipe a stray tear from her own eyes.  
  
“Clarke, you are not a slave. You are a person and,” she trailed off quietly, hoping the blonde would look at her again. “You are beautiful.”


	5. Pave the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke accepts Lexa's offer to pave the road to happiness. They live peacefully in Polis, no war, no angst. No Indra beating her randomly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering I never had a solid game plan for ending this story other than Clexa happening, it's a lot of fluff because I love fluff. I also tried writing smut and it's probably the worst thing on this site and I'm sorry.

Clarke looks to Lexa, almost appalled at the words she’s hearing. How could the Commander be so… nice? To her? She couldn’t understand. Instead she just closed her eyes tight and let her chin fall without losing the contact. Tears threatened to spill but she wasn’t going to be weak, she just needed to hide for a moment. Lexa seemed to allow it, because she didn’t push Clarke to look at her or say something in return. Thanks seemed so minute, so underrated for what Lexa deserved for making her feel already in her healing.  
  
A deep breath makes its way into her lungs giving her the strength to look back at Lexa’s harmless, yet intent gaze. There was a stillness between them, some sort of tension and apprehension at the same time. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable but Clarke ached to fill it with something. She was thoroughly stunned though. She’d truly never been appreciated in the way Lexa gave her, the Commander, who offered such simple kindness she couldn’t help but be perplexed.  
  
Lexa took a moment then too, as she just studied the broken little blonde in her bed and looked to be searching Clarke’s eyes for something. The two were just watching each other, Clarke in her cocooned, battered state and Lexa waited for her. Waited for who knows how long. A minute, an hour. An eternity. Finally Clarke sighed softly, resigning to the light touch still on her cheek.  
  
“You confuse me, Lexa. You shouldn’t find me beautiful but you say you do and I don’t know why but I believe you.” Her voice was so quiet, still sounding like disbelief in the end as she struggled to find the words. Lexa’s brow furrowed gently, her inquisitive eyes trailing her own and her hand stilling over Clarke’s face. She held her breath, unsure if she’d said the wrong thing.  
“Clarke. I don’t wish to tire your mind but you need understand, I do believe you are a princess. I believe you worthy of all the affection and gentleness this world could offer,” the brunette paused, biting her lip. “And I long to give it to you.” She confessed, with her eyes now looking anywhere but Clarke. The last sentence took her breath away. She’d been hanging onto each slow, calculated word the Commander said and she had no idea how to respond.  
Well, there was one thing. Clarke slowly moved herself to sit up, accepting Lexa’s arm around her waist and hesitant hand now on her shoulder. She knew she’d been slashed good by the grounder, but with Lexa still looking at her the way she was; it gave her confidence. Clarke leaned into her personal space, giving her time to pull away but Lexa just stared at her so intently it left shivers on her spine. Their breaths mingled and now more than ever Clarke wanted to take her time as she captured the brunette’s lips in hers.  
  
***  
  
The kiss was passionately hot and still so soft, neither had moved them yet as they were simply getting a feel for the other. Gently and slowly Clarke bit down on her lower lip, holding it between her teeth as she opened her deep blue eyes to meet Lexa’s own dark green ones. She was sure her desire was evident between the kiss still occurring and her pupils dilating by the second. With Clarke biting her lip she almost wanted to give in then. Slowly Lexa lifted her hands to hold the blonde’s fragile face, careful to not press hard against the cuts as her lips now moved.  
  
The Commander in her began to find Clarke even more attractive with her ‘battle wounds’ before she remembers it’s because Indra had this done to her and Lexa reeled back. She still held the blonde in her hands and pulled her closer in desperate need to hold her. Burying her own trembling lips into the girls’ neck she felt vulnerable but more than comfortable.  
“I’m sorry Clarke. I’m sorry you’re hurting because I want you around. I just wish I could do more for you right now.” Lexa felt helpless. She was the chosen spirit Heda of 12 armies—but when it came to helping this fallen angel, she was just a clueless teenager trying to love more than she knows how. Clarke then slid her arms around her too, wincing but not relenting before Lexa settled into her again.  
  
“You can’t be sorry for all my hurt Lexa. It isn’t this pain that weighs me down. I have more than you can see and I don’t want you to see it.” Lexa’s heart sunk with her words, unable to comprehend why. “It shouldn’t be your problem to put me back together. I have to figure this out for myself.” Clarke squeezed her tighter, her voice breaking and Lexa held her firmly in return.  
  
The brunette almost wanted to laugh, because this girl had no idea how much Lexa wanted it to be her problem. She wanted nothing more than to help put Clarke back together. With the time of peace upon Polis and the nations under a smoothly coordinated coalition, Lexa wanted the chance to fall in love with Clarke and she decided she would take it.  
“I understand. Yet Clarke… I want to be here for you still. If you’ll allow me.” She bit her lip hopefully. She felt no need to hide around Clarke. “You can stay in my home and we will work in the fields. There are bonfires at night and you’ll see just how peaceful life can be for you. You will heal, and I can help.”  
  
***  
  
Clarke met Lexa’s deep, adoring eyes with what she hoped was her best mutual look of appreciation as she nodded. It was time to let someone help her, and if that someone happened to be the beautiful Lexa, so be it.  
  
***  
  
Two blissful months passed before they knew it. Each morning Clarke awoke in Lexa’s bed, usually in her arms and the two made their way through Polis. They would stop in the market to get Clarke’s favorite meal, which turned out to be a mix of dried berries and fresh strawberry chunks and granola. Lexa always gave her the strawberries in her own bowl because it made Clarke smile. The smiles she had nowadays were beaming, bright and full of happiness.  
  
The first few days after they had agreed to help each other were a routine. Lexa would salve her wounds in the morning and Clarke would try her best not to show weakness through the pain and if she did let a tear slip, Lexa always brushed it away. Then the two would pick out clothes and it never failed to make Lexa smile when Clarke was in awe of all the options of garments. She realized quickly Clarke liked to wear dresses. She wore long, flowing, light fabrics of every color she could find. So far Lexa’s favorite look was todays.  
  
Clarke had woken that morning and kissed Lexa awake, which she usually did to her delight. The blonde rolled out of her grip before she could deepen it though. She let her night shirt drop to the floor as she stood up to reveal her gorgeous, healed, golden skin. Lexa felt her breath catch at the sight in front of her. The blonde angel opened up her wardrobe to pull out a dress. It was one Lexa hadn’t seen, meaning Clarke sneakily brought it into the house and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that but once Clarke put it on, she definitely knew then.  
  
The royal blue dress fell onto her shoulders in a perfect way, with an open back and revealing the loveliest amount of collarbone and neck for Lexa to admire. Her little hips, flat stomach and bust filled out the torso so well Lexa couldn’t help but stand to hug around Clarke and press her lips to her neck. The dress ended at her knees and Clarke slipped into the braided sandals Lexa had made especially for her and she felt her heart swell every time she wore them. She made sure there were always flowers freshly entwined, because nothing was too much when it came to Clarke. Lexa dressed slowly after, in her own dark red tunic and leather pants while Clarke happily watched.  
  
Lexa had already announced to the grounders of Polis and all residents in her coalition that Clarke was hers. Not that they didn’t know that by the way their Commander hung on her every word and followed her like a puppy. Lexa made sure Indra steered clear after the lashing, which in turn ended in Indra being lashed too for disobedience and falsity of the crown. She’d acted as Heda, sentencing one to punishment and that itself was execution worthy. In the end the ones who were executed was the man who bought Clarke from the caravan, Viktor, and the caravan leader himself, Gustav. Lexa had their heads put on pikes at the front gate of Polis for warning to all who enter to heed the Commanders princess.  
  
Now as the sun was high in the sky, Lexa and Clarke were sitting in the field resting under a big tree after some hours of work. Her princesses’ blue dress dusted with dirt and her own attire too. Clarke’s head was in her lap and she sifted her fingers through the long, blonde hair that was woven with colored ribbons and carefully avoided the perfect flower crown that was braided into her hair too. Lexa had presented her with the flower crown after their first kiss and told Clarke she wanted to be with her for as long as she’d allow it. She remembers the smile Clarke gave her before jumping into her arms for a kiss, wrapping her legs around the almighty commander—who to Clarke was just a girl. Just Lexa. For Clarke, she’d be just Lexa any day.  
  
“Lex? I’ve been thinking about something.” Clarke started, taking Lexa’s hand out of her hair and holding it to her heart. Lexa’s own heart beat faster.  
“Sha?” She answered the blonde, looking down into love-filled blue eyes.  
“I want to be with you. I’m ready.” Lexa was confused at that. She thought Clarke was already hers? Has she not been wearing the crown for that reason? Lexa became slightly worried, even though her face showed no fear.  
“Oh—I thought you were mine. I would like you to be with me, sha.” She saw the grin on Clarke’s face and was confused yet again.  
“Yes, ai hod. But I mean, I am ready to spend a night with you. Intimately.” She concluded, a small red blush covering her cheeks as she rose to straddle Lexa. Lexa, who was now lightly blushing too, kept her eyes on Clarke’s as she absorbed the information. They’d spent their nights together every night, comfortable in each other’s embrace but Lexa had needed to take cold baths almost every day to keep her thoughts at bay. The idea that Clarke was ready to be taken by her made her shudder.  
“Are you sure, my princess? You know I want everything to always be right for you.” She kissed Clarke softly, welcoming the sweetness on her lips from the fruits they’d harvested.  
“Sha, Heda.” She pulled back, smirking then leaned in again for another deep kiss. Lexa knew this girl was going to be the death of her.  
  
  
That was how hours later the two found themselves locked in Lexa’s room, the rest of the help dismissed for the night. Lexa was in between Clarke’s legs and her kisses were making their way up the girl’s inner thighs. Clarke trembled above her, impatiently waiting. “Gods Lexa please, just touch me.” Lexa smirked, she was the Commander and she loved to tease. “Beja, Heda.” But at that, Lexa felt her own arousal grow and her resolve caved. She gently prodded her tongue over Clarke’s wet folds, from her entrance to her clit, Clarke’s hips bucking at the contact as she gasped.  
  
The heady, sweet taste enraptured her completely. She glanced to Clarke once more for permission and when the blonde eagerly nodded she forwent all gentleness as she dug her tongue deeper into Clarke, drawing a loud, long moan from her parted lips. Lexa held her thighs on her shoulders trying to alleviate the shaking in Clarke’s body and couldn’t help but sink her nails into the soft flesh. Lexa began berating the blonde’s clit with her tongue, swirling it around and drawing letters in her. “More Lexa, please.” She breathed out to her, causing Lexa to dive her tongue into the girl’s entrance making her buck harder in search of the friction she needed.  
  
Lexa began her attack on Clarke’s clit once more so she could let her fingers begin helping too. She slowly pushed one digit into Clarke, feeling the pure wetness and pressure of her walls clenching before she adjusted. The girl moaned louder, breathing out Lexa’s name with every touch. “More, beja.” Lexa looked up at her princess and admired her beauty. Clarke lay with her legs open to her and back arched, her bright eyes were screwed shut as she breathed deeply. The commander let a second finger in and began pumping at a good pace as she sucked on Clarke’s throbbing clit. Her hips were rocking with Lexa’s thrusts and she knew Clarke was close.  
  
“Come for me princess.” Lexa stated. She hastily added a third and kissed her way up Clarke’s body. She moaned louder in response as Lexa was nipping at her hips and feeling her shiver. Lexa licked both of Clarke’s hard nipples, popping one into her mouth and making Clarke cry out her name again. The girl’s hips were relentless and Lexa looked into her open but now blackened pupils as she felt the walls clamp onto her fingers and a drawled out moan escaped Clarke’s lips, reverberating down her body.  
“Lexaaa” She cried, climaxing in her orgasm and Lexa let the girl ride it out on her fingers as she quickened the pace once again. She wanted to push Clarke right into another one and dropped back in between to the girl’s legs to do so. “Oh gods, noo.” She whined when she felt Lexa lapping up all the wetness that spilled out and taking her clit into her mouth again. Lexa gently paused, waiting to make sure Clarke didn’t really mean no, and when the blonde simply rolled her hips more for Lexa’s tongue, she knew she was good to go. Coaxing the girl into another orgasm took seconds, Lexa used her tongue and one finger to get a rhythm going on her clit and then she felt a rush of more come soak her chin. She pressed herself lower to clean her princess up as she still moaned, all the while holding the girl’s right hand intertwined in her left, pressing against her trembling stomach.  
  
Lexa made her way back up the glistened body and held Clarke as she leaned into her side, kissing the girl’s neck slowly as the blonde came to her senses. She was still shaking minutely but Lexa kept her close. “How was that ai hod?” Lexa smiled softly, looking to Clarke. The blonde turned into her and just stared, dazedly.  
“It was—amazing Lexa. Just amazing.” She breathed. Lexa could ignore her own need easily, almost having come undone just seeing Clarke writhing below her seconds earlier. Lexa leaned into her lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss. Clarke pulled back ever so, probably at the taste of herself still on Lexa’s mouth but quickly leaned in harder.  
“You taste amazing, Clarke.” She smirked, sending shivers down the girl’s spine which in turn made her shiver. Lexa rubbed circles in her back and pulled Clarke close, ready to sleep. She could see the exhaustion in her eyes and kissed her gently until Clarke didn’t open them again.  
  
Clarke slept soundly throughout the night, only waking up once to check if Lexa was still there. She knew in her head Lexa would not ever leave her in an empty bed for no reason but she liked to admire the brunette’s profile in the moonlight and remind herself how lucky she is. Clarke was buried into Lexa’s side, holding around her stomach as the girl lay on her back. Clarke never understood how she could sleep like that but Lexa always tells her because she needs to be ready to defend them and if that meant Clarke could hold onto her for dear life as they slept, that was fine with her.  
  
She skimmed her fingers over Lexa’s jawline, lightly tracing the sharpness and admiring the soft skin at the same time. Clarke knew she loved this girl. Lexa. The Commander of every region and a hero of their time. She knew she loved her and if she had the right words to tell her she would. Her love wasn’t born from her rescue, it just happened. When their eyes met so many days ago, it was real from the start. Some nights she lies awake though remembering the first time she met her. Clarke remembers the way that man couldn’t care less about her well-being, he just wanted to hurt her and feel good but Lexa—Lexa would never treat her that way. It made her sick to think about not being Lexa’s.


	6. Love Conquers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke reminisces their first meeting and can't help but love Lexa more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is most likely the last chapter. When I started this story I simply wanted Lexa to save Clarke and she has.  
> By the way I love fluff--sue me.  
> If anyone has suggestions perhaps, feel free to comment. Thanks for reading.

(Two months previously)  
  
“Hey little girl, you ready for some fun time?” The grounder, Viktor, sneered, with a rotten look in his eyes. “Of course you are, you’re my toy.” He laughed maniacally and sauntered over to the little cot she was shaking on. Her stomach knotted as he approached, aching and pounding in fear. She couldn’t fight back if she tried. All the other men she’d been bought from and stolen from time after time, taught her she couldn’t fight. They told her how small and feeble and worthless she was as a woman, how her only place in this world was to be there for a man’s pleasure. Every time she was hurt by some jack ass brute, she would throw up afterwards and cried herself to sleep. Every single time.  
  
When Viktor assaulted her, it was the worst she’d ever felt. He carelessly fought his way into her tiny body and took her without remorse. After she began screaming and crying he let her go, kneeling above her and spitting in her face.  
  
“You don’t want me huh? That’s too bad, I want you and you’re going to learn that you’re mine.” He came down hard with his fist, hitting her in the gut over and over until she conceded and cowered helplessly. He rose off her and took another messy gulp of his ale by the bedside table. The rancid liquid dripped off his lips onto Clarke and he laughed, telling her to enjoy it while she could.  
  
“Let’s try some good old branding. Maybe then you’ll realize you’re not a person. You’re my property and that means you can’t reject me, little girl.” He got off the bed and made his way to the fire, Clarke still shaking in fear and pain. She watched as he swigged his ale and prodded a fire poker into the smoldering embers. Slowly it began glowing, as well the flames coming to life. She knew this was her last stop, here with this man in his worn down hut. She would try her best to give in to the burning ache and never wake again, however she knew she wouldn’t die from a branding, but she could hope.  
  
As the man kept drinking and jabbing the poker in deeper, Clarke closed her eyes and curled up. The memories and faces of men who have hurt her all flashed behind her closed eyes. They all shared something in common; every last one of them was a coward. That’s why they bought her. No woman in their right mind would love the men who hurt her. Clarke thought it was what she deserved though after so long. Day after day being told how worthless she was, she began to believe it. Now when she lay in the bed of a suitor, she simply cried and shook and sulked, knowing she had no escape. This was her life.  
  
Suddenly she heard the dingy door being kicked in and her heart leapt in her throat. She began trembling thinking that it was one of Viktor’s friends, here to enjoy his new possession along with him. Clarke cried harder but tried to stay quiet, she didn’t dare move. She heard nothing but the labored breathing and drunken grunts of her owner, but surely somebody had just walked in. Just when she wanted to look she heard a voice. A woman but it was so strong, powerful and cold. It seeped into her bones and made her quake.  
  
“I am your Commander,” the voice started, Clarke stopped breathing then. Not daring for a fucking second to make a sound. “You will tell me why this woman screams.” Now she really feared for her life, she’d not only been unreceptive to Viktor but she’d disturbed the Commander. Her heart froze and her stomach dropped, her breathing was so shallow Clarke felt light headed but she couldn’t move, she wouldn’t. The waiting for Viktor to reply made her weaker and anxious and so, so scared.  
  
“Heda, a caravan was selling girls for coin and I bought this one. It has yellow hair and pale skin.” She could hear the malice in his voice and the slur of his liquored lips. Clarke held herself tighter, letting the smallest whimper escape and she silently gasped at herself, slapping a hand over her mouth without drawing attention. Nonetheless she heard fast steps make their way closer, followed by the heavy feet of Viktor. “She’s quite the screamer. I guess she did not want me and now I am going to punish her for unworthiness.” His grin palpable in his voice and she felt smaller than ever before.  
  
Then the fur that covered her naked frame was ripped from her grip and she cowered, not bothering to hide her fear as she kept her eyes shut tight. “You may act as you’d please, Heda.” Viktor’s rough, calloused hands grabbed her knees and spread them wide, making her inhale a sharp breath and she just gave up her fight. She scrunched her eyes harder, bracing for the contact. None came though, she just heard a knife pulled quickly from a sheath followed by a thump and a heavy thud on the wood floor. She still didn’t dare look, especially at the Commander.  
  
Clarke felt a weight on the cot, close to her but not too close, yet she curled in on herself anyway, unable to stop the pulsing fear rising in her. “Please… don’t touch me. I beg you.” She tried pleading, hoping to the gods that for some reason they would listen. She heard a slow intake of breath and she just waited.  
  
“I would never dare touch you without your permission. Did this man do so? Is that why I heard your screams?” A soft voice inquired but Clarke’s stomach still dropped once more when she realized again she’d disturbed the Commander. The softness of the voice though made something in her not feel so scared and she thought long and hard before answering. Clarke still held herself closely but made her head turn, not wanting to be anymore rude.  
  
“Yes. He came in smelling of ale and I could not stop him.” A harsh sob escaped her throat at the reminder of what she just went through but the guilt forced her to continue. “I shouldn’t have screamed. I am sorry to disrupt Heda.” She finished, pleading in her heart that she would not be punished further by her Commander.  
  
“If you did not scream, he would be hurting you now.” Clarke trembled at the thought, unaware of the anger in Heda’s eyes as she continued. “I will not allow that. Is that what you prefer? Instead of me being here?” The Commander rose quickly, leaving Clarke on the bed and she quickly reached out for her before she was alone again. Immediately at grabbing her though she let the slim, strong wrist drop, cursing herself internally for her brashness.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry—I’m so sorry Commander—I shouldn’t have grabbed you.” Clarke tried to get her apology out before she began stuttering. “But please, I don’t want you to go.” Every word out of her mouth surprised her, she didn’t have any idea why she felt she could trust the Commander and appear so weak. Maybe she was tired, just so exhausted her brain couldn’t fight any longer. She watched the eyes studying her flash with something that looked like care but she hadn’t seen such a gentle look in so long she dismissed it for pity. A much more familiar feeling to her.  
  
“Do not apologize.” Her soft voice answered, with a hint of sternness. “I will take you to my home for proper care, if you’ll allow me.” The Commander stared into her eyes. Clarke looked down quickly to avoid showing her confusion and disbelief and fear. She figured this was the Commanders way of saying Clarke would be hers now. Her toy. She felt her heart sink but she nodded anyway, anxious to leave this hut and Viktor before he awoke. She glanced to his fallen body and saw the blood on his face. Clarke wanted to thank her for stopping him and not assaulting her too right then, but she stayed quiet.  
  
Slowly she stood, wrapping a fur around her so she would not show her body. The Commanders brow furrowed and Clarke hoped it wasn’t because she expected her to just walk naked along-side her simply because she was taking ownership of her. She tried explaining why, in order to stop any inquiries. “I have no clothing…” Clarke started, seeing the Commander slowly nod. “We were sold bare so the suitors knew how we looked.” She looked to the floor then, trying to hide her shame and embarrassment. Though the Commander simply held out her hand to Clarke, looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
“I would like to take you with me now, so you may begin to be treated as you deserve.” She stated, as if that wasn’t the kindest thing anyone had ever said to Clarke. She almost couldn’t fathom what she was hearing nor seeing. She hesitantly reached to accept the hand, thrown off for a second by how soft it was for being the Commanders. Clarke bowed her head in respect and out of instilled fear. Heda frowned and shook her head, gripping her hand tighter. “There is no need for that, really.” Clarke almost questioned her, but just nodded and began letting her lead her away from Viktor. She was so thankful she squeezed the Commanders hand, hoping to show her appreciation.  
  
(Present)  
  
The memory made Clarke seize up. Her heart in agony over her past, but it felt lighter than ever before and she knew she had Lexa to thank for that. Clarke moved herself gently on top of Lexa’s sleeping frame, planting soft kisses on her face. Sometimes she felt so overwhelmed with her feelings for Lexa she couldn’t help but kiss her in her sleep. She was so kind and perfect, easily the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever known and if someone had told her one day she’d get to lie in bed with her, she would have laughed.  
  
She left the softest of kisses on the brunette’s cheek, kissing her way gently over her nose and to the other cheek. Lexa’s breathing was shallow and even, making Clarke’s heart sputter in happiness. The blonde kissed her forehead then twice and smiled at the way Lexa’s lips curved in response. Slowly she kissed down the bridge of her nose, dusting her with soft lips and all the sweetness she could muster. Clarke lay atop her, feeling her chest rise and fall gently and counted the freckles on her face from the moonlight that slinked in through the window. She pressed one gentler, searing kiss into her lips before burying her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck to fall asleep again.  
  
When she awoke once more she was being spooned by Lexa and held tight in her strong arms. It made Clarke sigh in content and turn to face her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s body and studied her face. The sharp slope of her jaw was ever present, but there wasn’t a single wrinkle or furrow in her brow. Lexa was so peaceful when she slept; she pressed her lips to hers softly. Clarke didn’t want to wake her but she just couldn’t help herself. Her heart ached with affection for her.  
  
“Clarke.” She heard, in the softest sleepy voice and gentleness she’d ever heard. Lexa’s eyes stayed closed but she sought out Clarke’s lips again, pushing into her. The blonde easily obliged, kissing Lexa again and again softly until her eyes opened. “You’re awake early, ai hod.” A hoarse whisper escaped and Lexa’s green eyes looked even more beautiful somehow as they stared into Clarke’s baby blues.  
  
“Nu-uh Lexa. It’s past sunrise,” she buried her face into her neck and pressed an open mouth kiss to the warm skin. “You just don’t like mornings.” Clarke teased, kissing her neck deeply and gently leaving a mark on the girl’s pulse point. She felt Lexa’s heart speed up as she laid her head on her chest and smiled, knowing she’d made that happen.  
  
“That’s because it means I can no longer sleep with you and feel your ghost kisses.” Lexa smirked, eyeing Clarke as she blushed deep red and tried hiding her face. “You think I don’t know about those hmm?” She giggled, drawing the blonde from her spot on her chest and Clarke bit her lip as she looked up. Unsure if she should feel weird or not, she decided to confess.  
  
“I can’t help it Lex.” She admitted, her cheeks still tinted and she glanced to Lexa’s lips again. She surged forward and caught them in a kiss, biting on her lower lip and pulling a low moan from the girl. “You’re so beautiful. It drives me crazy. Everything you do makes me want to kiss you.” Clarke finished, wanting ever so badly to add ‘oh and I love you more every time I do’ but kept that to herself still. For now she could hold it in, relishing in the perfect balance they share. Lexa’s eyes grew soft and watery and she stared at Clarke in what looked like disbelief. “What?” The blonde asked in a small voice.  
  
“You, Clarke. Everything you say is perfect. You’re perfect.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her on top of her, opening her legs as Clarke got comfortable. She smiled so big her heart was racing at hearing Lexa’s words. The brunette let an arm hold her lower back to her body and put her hand behind her neck to pull Clarke in. Their kiss was soft and meaningful and hard all at the same time. There was so much said in the kiss Clarke felt breathless as she leaned her forehead against Lexa’s to breathe.  
  
“Lexa?” Clarke started, feeling the words on the tip of her tongue. They were coming and she couldn’t stop it no matter how much she tried. Over the past couple months she knew Lexa was the one for her. She knew in her heart that Lexa was made for her to love and now Lexa would know she had truly saved Clarke and healed her heart. The brunette stared at her with still damp eyes and a gentle expression as she nodded. “I love you. So much it makes my heart ache and swell and explode every time you smile at me. I love you more with every kiss.” She couldn’t help but press forward to capture her lips, she kept her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. “I am in the deepest kind of love with you, Lexa.” Clarke opened her eyes finally to see what Lexa was thinking, as the brunette was still quiet.  
  
When she saw the silent tears falling down her face her heart lurched. Out of fear, out of love, out of pure emotion and unknown. She prayed she didn’t scare her away. Clarke wiped the fallen tears with her thumbs as her brow furrowed and she searched Lexa’s face frantically for reason. “Please say something.” She pleaded. She’d never felt as scared as she began to rise from Lexa’s grip. The arms around her tightened though and held her in place against Lexa, a quiet whimper escaped her lovers’ lips and Clarke kissed her without hesitation.  
  
“Clarke.” The brunette rasped in between desperate kisses, tears soaking both their faces. “I love you with everything I am. You’re my heart, ai hod. My whole world.” Clarke’s heart was beating so fast in her chest it was humming but when she heard those words, she froze. Her love was reciprocated and she’d never been so happy. They lay in bed pressing kisses to each other and wiping tears for a few minutes as their confessions filled the air.  
  
Time didn’t exist for them in that room. Tucked away in Lexa’s home in the middle of the hustling and bustling city of Polis, it was just the two of them. The day passed by before they knew it. When the sun was at its highest point in the sky they were still in bed, only having got up when Gemma brought in cooked meat and strawberries for them to eat. Lexa wore just a loose shirt and shorts, Clarke wearing nothing but undies and a baggy shirt too. Nightfall approached again and soon enough the room was dark, lit only by a comfortable fire and more moonlight shining in. Night time was their favorite part of the day.  
  
Clarke was above Lexa as they lay in bed. She kissed her way down her neck and was now pulling off Lexa’s shirt. The blonde reveled in the way Lexa was so vulnerable with her, allowing her to see right into her heart. She left long, lingering kisses on her skin that were sure to leave her mark. Lexa’s breath was steady but Clarke could hear her heart thump wildly with her lips on her. She slowly kissed down her lover’s abdomen, admiring the firm muscles. Her hands touched everywhere they could, trying to memorize every inch of Lexa.  
  
She made her way to the waistband of Lexa’s shorts and pulled at the hem with her teeth. Her eyes clouded with lust and love as she looked to Lexa, who was looking back with just as much desire and she nodded to her. Clarke trailed her hands down Lexa’s sides, making her shiver as she reached the shorts and slowly pulled them down while she left kisses in its wake. Lexa’s tan skin glowed and Clarke felt in awe of this body she got to ravish. Which she did, over and over. The rest of the night the two shared positions, taking the other and when morning came, they slept through it, completely spent and deeply in love.  
  
***  
  
Lexa’s love for the blonde grew every day and Clarke’s grew along with it. The pair were inseparable when they walked the streets. Groups of children had now begun following them both, leaving gifts for their Commander and her princess. Whenever Lexa looked to her she saw affection and happiness in her blue eyes. She often thought about the night, so long ago, that she’d saved Clarke from the life she was in. It hurt her heart to remember the pain she saw so deeply engrained in the woman she now loves.  
  
Sometimes when Clarke is in her arms and comfortably sleeping, breathing evenly in and out, all she can think is how she knew she loved her. From the moment she saw the broken blue eyes on that cot, she’d fallen for the girl. Lexa had vowed to make her smile again and she did. The smiles were never ending, much like their love. If her soul was Heda then Clarke’s soul was her Hedatu. They were meant to know each other, in every life. This life and the next, the last and all the coming. Lexa would never give Clarke up.


End file.
